Midnight Show
by Futuristic-dudette
Summary: Phil and Keely go on a school trip to an old hotel, but things aren't all what they seem...
1. becuase Heaven Sends

**O.k, I'm writing a Halloween story even though it's a bit late. Also, Chelsea, the girl who wrote the poem/song in one of the previous chapters in my other story, well, she wrote a little bit in my final chapter and got annoyed when I forgot to give her credit. Sorry Chels!**

**Well, here is the story. Also, it takes place before Back to the Future.**

"So, as part of the History trip, we will be staying in an old hotel, which bares a striking resemblance to MGM's 'Tower of Terror', just without the 'terror' part" the teacher joked. Phil and Keely sat at the back of the classroom, Keely doodling in her notes book, Phil sitting attentively.

"Now you're going to be researching the history of the village by the town folks, so, smile, be polite, and for heaven's sake- don't tick any one off- these are very _interesting_ people" Miss Jenson told her class. She then handed out booklets.

"So, be at school at 6:30am the latest tomorrow morning, else the coach will leave without you. After the trip, you will have to write a report on the history of the town of Scmenderville" Two huge booklets landed on Phil and Keely's desk, waking Keely up from her daze. She shook her head, glanced over to wear the booklet say and then continued drawing.

"Hey, what's that you're doing?" Phil asked her.

"Nothing!" Keely replied hastily, slamming the notebook shut

"Phil, Keely, is there a problem?" their teacher asked. They both shook their heads, luckily, because they sat at the back, their teacher didn't see Keely's book, else she probably would have read the contents to the class. So their teacher continued to ramble on and Keely fell into yet another day dream.

XxX

"Keely! Wake up!" Keely was awoken from her dream by a sharp blow against her head. Half-opening her eyes, she saw her mother standing over her, a pillow in her hand. Keely's alarm clock beeped rapidly, she saw that it was 6:15. Jumping out of bed, she ran into her bathroom and emerged 5 minutes later with wet hair and toothbrush in her mouth. She picked up clothes of her bed and threw them over her. She then ran around her room, throwing various items into her suitcase whether or not she needed them. In a matter of minutes she was at her school, 5 minutes late. She saw Phil amongst other people where standing outside a coach, shivering. Keely jumped out of the car, gathered her belongings and went up to meet her classmates. After a thorough talking to about not being late and holding everyone p for about ten minutes, the students were allowed on the bus.

"Hey so Keels, I did research on the place we're staying," Phil started to tell his best friend as they took their seats at the back of the coach, "turns out, that the old owner of the hotel went mad and just randomly killed teenage girl residents. They say his ghost still haunts the walls of the building and at night he takes the souls of any 16 year old blonde girls" he then did a wavy motion with his arms and received a hard pinch on his arm from Keely.

"Ow," he cried, "what was that for?"

"For scaring the wits out of me" Keely replied an angry look on her face, before taking her I-pod out of her bag and putting it on top volume, hoping she could ignore Phil for the remainder of the trip. Little did she know that Phil was indeed telling the truth…

**K, that's the first chapter. Crap, I know, but I hope it will get better and scarier, if not, you can cyber punch me :D**


	2. Tied up to a dream

**Well, no one reviewed on my other chapter, so I'll just start writing a next one**

The room was covered in blood. A scream echoed through the corridor; the door was opened.

"Keely!" Phil cried. The girl was being dragged out of the room, Phil couldn't see the face. As Phil went to chase Keely and her kidnapper, the door slammed shut. Phil turned the handle, but the door was locked, even though the lock was on Phil's side of the door. Phil continued to struggle with the lock, but soon gave up and collapsed in a crying heap on the floor.

Keely looked up at the person who was taking her. As she was helplessly being dragged along the corridor, other students were opening their doors and just standing in the doorways, ghostlike, and watching Keely being taken. As Keely and her kidnapper neared the end of the corridor, the man stopped and with drew a knife. Keely struggled as the object glistened in the moonlight; he held it to her neck and took his arm back. Keely breathed heavily and shut her eyes, knowing she was powerless to resist her fate.

Keely's eyes shot right open, music rang through eyes

_She's all alone again  
Wiping the tears from her eyes  
Some days she feels like dying  
Some days it's not worth trying  
Now that they both are finding  
She gets so sick of crying_

At the same time, Phil's eyes shot opening, freeing him from his horrid dream, music ran through his ears as well, relaxing him

_Because heaven sends_

_And heaven takes_

_Crashing cars into his brain_

_Keep him tied up to a dream_

_And only she can set him free_

_And then he says to me:_

_Kill me now, kill me now, kill me now_

_Kill me now kill me now, kill me now_

They both breathed heavily. They each noticed each other's reaction, and noticed the tear glistening face.

"Are you o.k., Keels?" Phil asked her, hoping that she would talk to him, seeing as she hadn't for the previous four hours of the coach journey. Keely turned the dial on her music player right up, so she could drown out Phil's words. Obviously, she was still annoyed with him. Phil sighed and put a DVD in his PSP, trying to forget the dream, yet he still couldn't get the echoing screams out of his head, no matter how much _Napoleon Dynamite_ was making him laugh.

Keely pulled a glittery book out of her bag along with a fluffy pen. It was her dream journal. Keely rapidly scribbled away the dream about the dream. The loud music was hurting her ears. She hadn't turned it up just to ignore Phil; she was desperately trying to drown out the despondent thudding and maniacal laughing. It was still a long coach journey, but Keely wouldn't dare sleeping.

She paused her music and tapped Phil's shoulder,

"Erm…Phil," she told him weakly, "I'm sorry for ignoring you. We're still gonna be in the same room on the trip, won't we?"

"Sure," Phil replied, in an upbeat voice, "I scared you, sorry. Hey, wanna watch this film with me?"

Keely's face beamed, nut before watching the film, she turned to Phil, "I had this dream this really scary one, it was," she paused and gulped, then continued with the story. Phil's eyes opened in amazement and recognition. Once she was finished, Phil's face had gone paler,

"I had the _exact_ same dream"

**O.k, so that was crap as well : I hope it will get better, I'll try to update at least once a day. Although my rabbit keeps jumping on the keyboard, he'll probably do something to delete it all :(**


	3. I don't care if you don't care

**Yay, I got reviews, so I'll write some more. But was going wacko for me. I put up my story yesterday morning, about 8, and I didn't get an email saying that it's up till 8 _this_ morning :**

**Oh, in case you don't know, a lift is the same as an elevator**

6 hours and 23 minutes later, H.G. Wells's history class 10b arrived at their destination. It was an old hotel which bore a striking resemblance to 'Tower of Terror' at MGM. The students shuffled into the main hall, a huge chamber that had ancient statues covered in cobwebs. It looked like no one had inhabited it for centuries. Mr Hackett stood at the front of the bunch and ushered everyone to sit down at available seats.

"Well, class," he started, hoping that the students would listen, "It seems that the previous owner died some years ago and we have only been informed. However we do have a bunch of keys so pick up a pair and find the room. Now there are two to a room, but I'm not having any boy and girls in a room together-"

Phil and Keely sighed, but it was Owen who butted into his teacher's speech,

"So, Mr H, why can't we be boy girl to a room?"

"Because, Owen, I know what boys and girls get up to these days when there are no adults to watch them"

"So, just 'cause you're desperately lonely, you can't let anyone get together, even if they are boys and girls?" Everyone laughed when Owen said this,

"Just for that Owen, you can share a room with me" Owen's eyes whitened and everyone laughed up this. Phil sighed some more, if he couldn't share with Keely or Owen, who was he gonna share with? A pile of keys lay on the table. Students ran up to the desk to collect them. Phil stayed back to talk to Keely,

"Hey, Keels, who are you gonna go with?" He asked her,

"Well, I was hoping we could share a room, but I might share with Via. You don't mind, do you?"

"Me? Mind? Of course not, I'm sure I can go with someone, maybe Mr Hackett was only joking about Owen" Phil said anxiously, looking around, only him, Keely, Via, Owen and the teachers left.

"So, Owen, are you _really_ gonna be staying with Mr Hackett?" Phil asked him

"Nah, but I will have to be in his group when we go around town. Wanna share a room?"

"Sure" Phil replied, "I'll go get a key" There was only one key left and both Keely and Phil appeared at the table together. Keely put her hand on the key two mili-seconds before Phil. Phil took his hand back in an instance as he placed it on top of Keely's. Neither could escape the awkward moment they'd experienced. Keely had the keys clenched in her hand.

"Um…this is the last key. It's on 5th floor" she said quietly. He nodded and watched her go into the lift with Via.

"Erm, Mr Hackett, there aren't anymore keys" Phil told his teacher. One of the other teachers went over to the concierge desk and picked up a cobweb covered key

"O.k, you're on floor 6 room 66, sorry, it's the last key that isn't broken or missing, but it's the only key from that floor, it seems like you boys have the whole floor to yourself"

As the two boys picked up their luggage, the lift on the left side of the room pinged and Keely emerged.

"Hey Phil," she said, in a perky voice, "Via's settled in, thought I could come see your room"

"Sure," Phil replied, he turned to see Owen chatting up some village girls who had come to see what was going on in the hotel. They both sighed and Phil called out to him that he was going up to the room. Phil and Keely walked towards the lift, Phil dragging his luggage behind him. Keely pressed the cobwebby button indicating the lift to go up. The large metal doors opened and the two stepped in. Phil pressed the button for 6 and the doors slammed shut. The lift made a grinding noise as it departed. Keely shivered,

"It feels like no one's been in here for years"

"Keel, everyone has been going up and down in this to go to their rooms, it's fine"

"No everyone went in the other one, that one had proper lighting, not some old lamps in the corner."

"Oh" was all Phil said. He looked at the dial going up, it was nearing 6.

"Urgh!" he said in disgust, "there's something sticky on my finger." Phil put it under the lamp light. His face paled,

"Keely…it's blood. It was from the button panel" As he said this the lights flickered off. Keely screamed. "Relax, Keels, its cause it's old, I think we're almost on my floor." Phil scrambled through his bag till he found a torch. He directed the light towards the floor dial at the top. The arrow was pointing at 8. Keely saw it too,

"Phil, I'm scared." As the dial reached between 8 and 9, the top floor, there was a sharp grind and the lift stopped moving.

"Phil…I'm really scared"

**Yet another chapter done. Go me :D Thank you all my reviewers from _all_ my story. You guys rock! Thanks Chels (even though I'm talking to you on MSN right now), you rock, you help me loads. I have school tomorrow so I'll try to post the next chapter after school.**


	4. you're sorrow shows

**Sorry, school and everything : Here's the next chappy**

"How long's it been?" Keely asked anxiously

"About 2 and half hours" Keely sighed; she picked up the torch and put her hand in Phil's bag. It emerged with two packets of Oreos. Keely yawned, spraying biscuit crumbs everywhere.

"Keels, you're tired," Phil noted, "Here, you can lie against me, I have a quilt in my bag. If anything happens, I'll wake you up, k?" Keely groggily nodded. Phil pulled a big quilt out from his bag and put it around Keely who was now resting against him.

Once he'd thought she'd fallen asleep, he placed his arm around her, hugging her close to him, soon, he too fell asleep, his head resting on Keely's.

Phil was awaked by something dripping onto his face. The candles on the wall had long burned out, so he couldn't see what it was. He opened his eyes and looked directly up. Some more of the substance dripped into his eye. Blinking it away, he realized that, though it felt like water, it was much thinker. It was blood. Keely had leant against Phil's arm so that it was trapped between her and the wall. With his free arm, he felt around for the torch, waking Keely in the process. She grumbled slightly,

"Phil, what is it?"

"Um…something dripped on me; I was looking for the flashlight to see what it is"

Keely leant forward, freeing Phil's arm in the process. The two shuffled around blindly in the dark. Keely put her hand down and Phil put his on top as they both found the torch. This time he didn't move it back. Instead, he moved his hand into hers and held it tightly. With his other hand, he turned on the torch.

"Everything'll be alright, Keel, I promise." The line shone on the both of them and Phil leaned forward kissed her cheek. She gleamed.

"I believe you" Just as she spoke, the light on the "basement" button lit up. There was another grinding sound and then the sound of snapping, rope snapping.

"Oh My God, Phil, what's happening?" Keely asked, fear in her words

"Well…seeing that we're in an old lift that hasn't been used for years, I'm guessing that," He gulped, "we're gonna drop to our deaths." The snapping sound increased and Keely started to cry,

"Phil…" she whimpered, biting her lip, "If we don't survive I want you to know that I...I…"

"Hey, look," Phil informed, cutting of Keely's words. He pointed the torch at the dial at the top, "We're moving up, not down." There was a pinging noise and the doors opened. The two teenagers and Phil's entire luggage fell out of the shaft and into an old room.

"Wow…" Keely whispered

"Should…should we look around" Phil asked

"Yeah, but we stay together" she said anxiously, grabbing Phil's arm, "this place could be haunted!"

Phil laughed, "Keely, take it from me, there are no such things as ghosts" Phil turned around and scream a girlish scream as he walked into a flowing white dress. Keely laughed and walked over to the dress,

"Wow, it's beautiful" she stated, taking it off the mannequin and putting in front of her, "What do you think?"

"It looks…it looks really nice on you, Keels" He told her

"Maybe I should take it, I mean, it seems like no one has worn it in years, it would be a shame to leave it here to decay" She picked up the dress, Phil picked up his bags and she held his hand through the old attic to get to the lift that was hopefully at the other end.

**There, done! Sorry that it took forever. Added some Pheelyness Review and enjoy.**


	5. A moment like this

**I have school in 15 minutes so I'll start writing a bit now. Also, my nosey sister is back for a week so it might be harder for me to upgrade as she comes in every 5 minutes to make sure I'll not giving my address away to perverts on the internet**

"Hey, Owen," Phil started to ask his friend as he unpacked his bag, "Do you mind if I swap with Keely?"

"Me and Keely in a room together, I am _so_ down with that!" Owen replied

"No, I mean, you swap so Keely stays in here with me…please"

"Dude, if one of the teachers finds you, then you're history"

"I don't care. Look, Owen, please?"

"Fine" Owen sighed as he threw his items in his bag. He walked out of the room and minutes later Keely came in.

"O…Owen said that you want me to stay here?"

"Yeah, I mean, Owen's great, but I can't play with future stuff like I can with you" Phil smiled as did Keely and as she threw her bags on the floor,

"Erm, Phil…" She coughed, "There's only one double bed"

"Oh…well, I can stay on one side and you the other? Or you take the bed and I'll sleep on the floor…I don't mind"

"We can…" Keely looked at her feet, "I don't, I don't mind if we share" Their awkwardness was stopped when Mr Hackett tapped on the door,

"Dinner in 5, people"

As they heard Mr Hackett's foot steps walk away, Keely shivered,

"It's freezing in here"

"I closed the windows though…maybe it's just from the floor boards" Phil let out a small smile and started to help Keely to un-pack her bags.

XxX

Phil couldn't get to sleep. Phil was flooded with thoughts. The once cold room had grown immensely hot and Phil had taken off his shirt, hoping that when he finally slept, he would wake up before Keely. His fidgeting had ceased when Keely grabbed his arm in the night and hugged it since. He looked at his watch. '2:32'. Phil sighed. Then he was hit with a brainwave. He carefully removed himself from her arm and put on his slippers. He then put on a clean, white shirt and some smart trousers. Keely's I-pod was on the side of her bed. He picked it up and placed it in his pocket. He then found the dress and draped it over his arm.

"Keely," he nudged her. She moaned a bit and turned to her side, "Keely!" She blinked and then looked at Phil, and sighed,

"Phil, it's like, 4 in the morning, what do you want"

"Come on," he said eagerly, "Put this on" He threw the dress at her. She shuffled to the bathroom. 15 minutes later she emerged. Phil was gob-smacked,

"You look, you…" He cleared his throat, "You look very nice" She did indeed. The dress was amazing on her and her hair was straight and covered in glitter,

"I see you brought glitter" Phil joked. She smiled and put on her slippers, she was more awake now.

"So what do you want to show me?"

"You'll see," he smiled and then ushered her out of the room. They made there way down 5 sets of stairs till they got to the main hall. Keely followed Phil through a couple of rooms till they reached a huge ballroom. Shimmery red material hung on the walls and the floor seemed to sparkle.

"Wow…Phil, how-"

"I decided to go exploring after dinner" he smiled at her and placed the I-Pod on the floor. Pressing play, the song started. He took Keely's hand and led her into the middle of the ballroom floor

_What if I told you  
It was all meant to be  
Would you believe me,  
Would you agree  
It's almost that feelin'  
That we've met before  
So tell me that you don't think I'm crazy  
When I tell you love has come and now.._

Phil put her hand around Keely's waist and she put her hand on his other arm, together they glided along the empty ballroom floor It felt like a million ghostly couples were dancing along with them

_A moment like this  
Some people wait a lifetime,  
For a moment like this  
Some people search forever,  
For that one special kiss  
Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime,  
For a moment like this_

She rested her head on his shoulder,

"Phil, why are you doing this?"

"Because you went through a lot in that elevator and no one ever stops to tell you how special you are"

Keely sighed, "This is perfect"

"You're Per- you…you're a good dancer" Keely smiled and put her head back down.

_Everything changes  
But beauty remains  
Something so tender  
I can't explain  
Well I maybe dreamin'  
But 'till I awake  
Can we make this dream last forever  
And I'll cherish all the love we share_

_For a moment like this  
Some people wait a lifetime,  
For a moment like this  
Some people search forever,  
For that one special kiss  
Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime,  
For a moment like this_

"Thanks a gazillion, Phil" Keely moved her head away from his shoulder and the two stopped dancing and gazed into each others eyes.

_Could this be the greatest love of all  
I wanna know that you will catch me when I fall  
so let me tell you this...  
Some people wait a lifetime_

_For a moment like this  
Some people spent two lifetimes,  
For a moment like this  
Some people search forever,  
For that one special kiss  
Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime,  
For a moment like this_

_Ohhhh, yeah, 'cause people search for every moment, yeah._

The two moved in closer, shutting their eyes.

_Some people wait a lifetime_

Their noses grazed, hesitantly, as if they were regretting what they were about to do. There lips so close

_For a moment-_

The music abruptly stopped. The two pulled away.

"Miss Teslow, Mr Diffy," Their teacher shrieked, "_What_ is the meaning of this!"

**Chapter done! Finally, It's half 7, I needa bath.**


	6. something more

**Sorry if this is a slow update, but I'm fresh out for ideas for this chappy. Also, yesterday I was depressed because I didn't get a call-back for an audition…long story, anyways…**

"So, Miss Teslow, Mr Diffy, would you please explain just _what _you were doing at 3 o'clock in the morning?" The teachers circled around them. Phil muttered and Keely stuttered, but neither of them could produce a sentence to explain what they were doing.

"Seeing that it is 3 am and we have a busy day scheduled, we shall accompany you two to your rooms"

Phil and Keely trudged up the stairs, followed by four groggy teachers. They stood outside Keely's door for a while before Mr Hackett ushered her in.

"Um…" Keely glanced at Phil, "I...forgot my key!"

"Well, then," Mr Hackett replied, "I guess we'll just have to wake up your roommate" He rapped on the door, but no one opened,

"Erm…Mr H, we…Phil and I, well…we're, we're sharing a room…"

Mr Hackett's nostril's flared,

"That's it! You two are going to be separated for the remainder of the trip!"

XxX

The day was growing long, and Keely hadn't spoken to Phil for the whole of it. She sighed and told Via she was going for a walk. Keely approached the lift and went into it, all the way up to the ninth floor; luckily it didn't break on her. She approached the dark room, wishing that Phil was beside her so she could hold his hand and lead help her through the darkness. Light streamed through windows and holes as she went further into the room. The floorboards creaked below her slipper-clad feet and she breathed steadily, trying not to scare herself. Keely turned yet another corner of the large floor and gasped in surprise. In front of her was a large portrait of a woman, wearing a white dress with blonde hair; absolutely identical to Keely. Keely pushed away thick cobwebs to get a better look. Creaking from behind her drained the colour from her face,

"Keel?" A familiar voice asked her. Turning around, she saw Phil, glancing from the picture to the real Keely, looking confused,

"That girl, she looks _so_ like you…" He told and paused, mesmerised, "She's _so_ pretty" Keely smiled cheekily and asked Phil,

"So you're saying _I'm_ pretty?" Phil was lost for words; he tried to replace what he just said,

"Yes…NO! No, no no!" he replied hastily

"So, you're saying I'm ugly?" Keely asked, putting on her sad face

"_no_, no way, Keels!"

"So…" Keely teased, "…If I'm not pretty and I'm not ugly…what am I?"

"…beautiful" Phil said the words quietly, but it echo loudly around the large room.

**Again…totally sorry about not updating. The next chapter will be scary, K?**


	7. So loving you must be like suicide

**I'm sleepy. Been listening to a lot of Greenday, I have 72 songs on my 'puter. Chels, I'll need your ideas later! Anyways, here we go…**

Phil's eyes widened and he looked nervously at his feet, Keely did the same. Keely moved her head up as did Phil, their eyes met. Phil walked closer to Keely, grabbing her wrists. He pulled her towards him, still keeping eye contact. As they started to lean closer, their eyes closed. Phil felt Keely's breathe on his face, Phil's nose touched Keely's, they were so close, so very close. Keely wanted this so bad, and knew she was gonna regret what she was about to do. She dropped her head down and Phil leaned in, kissing her forehead instead.

"Keel, what's the matter" Phil asked her, confused

"Phil…me…you…I can't do this" Phil Looked hurt,

"What do you mean, Keels" Keely turned her back to him, so he couldn't see her cry.

"Think about it Phil! If we became…something, then…I… I don't know how I'd live once you go"

"Keel, I'm not going anywhere"

"Yes you are! You're gonna go back to 2121 and forget all about me, I'll just be one of those People you met on holiday and never get back in contact with even though you promise you will…but, you'll stay in my memory till the day I die which could be soon after you leave"

"Keely" He took her hands once again , "You're the single most important person in my life, I could never forget you…but" Phil leant in and kissed her nose, his eyes widened when he realised this, he let go of her hands, suddenly becoming conscious of the awkward moment. Breaking away from his romantic spell, he quickly he changed the subject.

"Check this out, Keels." Phil pulled two small Bluetooth-like gadgets and the virtu-goggles, "It's like the virtu-goggles, but instead you see people in the past if you clip this to it…but it only goes by decade." Phil said this, implying, that when he unfortunately returned to the future, he couldn't see Keely. Keely lightened up and smiled.

"So…maybe, we could see about this person?" Keely pointed to the portrait.

"I guess so, let's try." The two put on the large red glasses and were in the entrance hall, yet it was done up very nicely.

"This is 100 years, back," he told her. People ran around, maids butlers, none of them taking any notice of the two of them.

"They can't see us, can they?"

"No," Phil replied, "If that happened, there would me no need for time machines" Just then, a man and a girl appeared. The girl looked the same age as Phil and Keely, but the man looked slightly older, like he was in his early twenties.

"Lydia" the man said to the girl, she turned around and smiled at him, "I have something to give you, for when you get your portrait done." He pulled a box from behind him and gave it to her. She opened it and squealed with glee as she pulled out the elegant white dress. She hugged the man and gave him a short kiss,

"Oh, Charles," she cried in admiration, "it's beautiful" He smiled back at her.

"The painter will be here soon, go get into it." She smiled and ran up the huge stairs.

"Another 10 years forward?" Phil asked Keely.

"Sureness," she replied, "Was that the same dress as mine?" Phil shrugged and he raised his hand to his ear. The house started to fade and the two appeared back in the attic.

"Are we back in 200-" Keely begun

"shh!" Phil told her, they could hear shouting. The girl, Lydia, appeared from one of the rooms and passed right by them, she was still wearing a dress, but she looked a mess. She was running, terrified, and furried shouting came from the place she'd come from. Lydia ran down the stairwell, and, soon after, a scary-looking Charles followed. Phil and Keely ran down as well. They ran down two sets of stairs until they found Charles prowling a corridor, a knife in his shaking hand.

"What do you think he's gonna do?" Keely asked Phil, in a scared tone.

"I…I really don't know" Charles had stopped outside a room, the door was slightly ajar. It creaked as he opened it. Phil and Keely ran into the room after him, and he found Lydia huddling in the corner of a small bedroom. She screamed as he found her, and picked her up by her shoulders.

"Please…no! Charles, I didn't do anything!" She sobbed, but he wouldn't listen. He held the knife to her throat, Phil and Keely shielded their eyes. Phil, eyes still closed, pulled the virtu-goggles off his face and disappeared before Keely. She felt the goggles be taken off her, and she found herself in the old attic.

XxX

Phil twitched in his bed; he was awoken by gentle sobbing. Slowly opening his eyes, he saw someone in a white dress, crying in the corner. Phil walked up to her, she had blonde hair in a messing bun and her hands were over face.

"K…Keely?" Phil asked. The girl turned her head and stared at him. Phil let out a loud scream. She had nothing to stare at him with, instead of eyes, she had two empty sockets.

**There! Ahh! I have to go to the foot doctor soon :( I missed double P.E**


	8. To know you is to hate you

**I never thank my reviewers. That's mean. Thank you all for reviewing, else I wouldn't have any emails :D Thank you. I love my cliffies- they'll be one on this chappy too :D Also, for anyone who cares about my usernames:**

**TV . com- dragondudette**

**Neopets- missyandbambi**

**POTF island- missyandbambi**

**RUS- missyandbambi**

**_So _sorry for not updating sooner. I just have major writer's block and I have an idea for another story, well, a sequel to a story I once wrote but gave up on…bla bla bla. Anyways, here is chapter 8 (be warn- I am wearing big gloves while writing this, so my writing may be a bit retarded) **

"Phil- sleep!" Owen ordered Phil, who was now shivering on his side of the bed**, "**or at least read something?" Owen suggested and then tried to fall asleep. Phil moved his hand along the floor, hoping to find his book he had put there the previous night. Picking up a book his hand fell on, he realised it wasn't his. It was a sparkly book, covered in deep purple glitter. Phil opened the book carefully; it was Keely's dream journal. Phil knew he couldn't read it, he shouldn't read it yet…it was so tempting. Phil turned the page and started reading the first one, dating back to New Year's Day. Then he read January 1st, 2nd 3rd…before he knew it he had read up to May 16th

'_I dreamt about Phil last night, again' _Keely had written in rushed writing, '_we went dancing, just the two of us, in the night shy. Then he picked a star and put it in my hair. He said to me "That the only things that sparkles at much as the stars are your eyes" He leant in to kiss me but my mum woke me up before I could finish my dream.'_ Underneath, there was a little box that said "Interpretation of dream" Keely had written,

_Maybe my subconscious is telling me that I really like Phil?_ Phil smiled and put the book back on the floor. He saw his watch '4:32'. Phil sighed; he had to up by 6:30 for breakfast. He pulled the covers over himself and fell asleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So you think it was a ghost?" Keely asked Phil, her eyes wide. Phil nodded and put a roll in his mouth. "Weird" She replied, "glad I'm not in that room anymore." Keely was sitting opposite Phil on the huge table. Owen was to the left of him and Via was to the right of her.

"Hey," Keely began, changing the subject, "Has anyone seen my dream journal," she asked. Phil tucked into a pancake, hoping not to catch Keely's eye,

"Is it purple and sparkly?" Owen asked,

"Yeah" Keely replied

"I saw Phil reading it last night" Owen said casually. Keely glared at Phil.

"Is it true?" She asked him angrily

"Well, I…" Phil began

"Is it true?" She asked him again

"Possibly…" Keely glared at him. She put her roll down and left the table. Phil ran after her. Phil ran into the hallway and saw Keely go into the lift. Phil knew he would have to take the stairs. He sprinted up to the 5th floor. The lift was sitting stationary at the end of the corridor; Keely must have gone into her room. As Phil walked towards it, he heard someone behind him. Turning around, he saw a girl with blonde hair, flowing down past her shoulders. She was wearing a night dress and looked sad,

"Look, Keely" said Phil addressing the girl, "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to read it- seriously." The girl walked towards him talking. When the girl was about two feet in front of Keely, he made a realisation,

"Wait! You're not Kee-" But the girl kissed Phil before we could finish his sentence.

Keely, hearing Phil outside, opened the door,

"And Phil-" She started angrily. Keely stopped in mid sentence and went back into her room quickly as she realised. Phil had suddenly found someone else. Keely lent against the door, letting the tears escape her eyes.

Meanwhile in the corridor, Phil was trying to push the girl off him. As he did, he felt himself getting weaker, much weaker. The sounds of people coming up the stairs alerted the girl and she disappear, no where in sight. Phil collapsed to the ground.

**Oooooooooo! What's going on:D I am very cold and I've watched Napoleon Dynamite :D**


	9. Ain't it Obvious?

**Ah! Updating, updating! Tee hee hee, I found a website where you learn the 'Napoleon Dynamite' dance :D Maybe I'll use it for school :) Anyway, this chapter may take a while to write, but it might not. Who knows?**

Phil fluttered his eyes; he saw someone leaning over him, looking radiant, an angel perhaps? Maybe he died, he though to himself, but, as his eyes opened wider, he realised it was only Keely.

"Phil," she asked hastily, "Are you O.k? Via and Owen came up and they found you collapsed on the floor. I was so worried when I heard." She hugged him, yet, as she did so, she realized that the familiar tingle she got when she hugged him had gone. Phil rubbed his eyes and smiled.

"Yeah," he replied, "I'm fine. I don't really remember much. Just, you were angry and then I went after you, and then I though I saw you…but it wasn't you, and then whoever it was kissed me and then I kinda…went weak, like, draining and then I collapsed"

"Sounds like you do remember much of what happened." Keely replied in a small voice. She sat at the foot of the big bed. She tried to change her tone,

"So you're feeling a lot better?"

"Yep, perfect" Phil replied merrily

"Good," Keely got up and heading towards Phil, "you won't mind if I…tickle you!" Keely sprung on Phil, tickling him. He tickled her back, laughing and kicking. The two turned over on the bed, Keely kicking and screaming. She stopped as soon as she came to realisation that she was lying on top of him. She nervously began to pull herself off, but Phil pulled her back down.

"Keely," he asked her solemnly, "why don't you like me?"

Keely was confused,

"Phil…what are you on about? You my best friend, of course I like you!" Keely tried to reassure him, but her wrists hurt as he tightened his hands around them. She looked into his eyes, but instead of the familiar warmth she got usually, his eyes seemed cold and stranger like, like a part of him was missing. Phil arched his eyes and clenched her wrists tighter,

"But why don't you love me?" An icy shot went through Keely as she tried to look for her friend. It seemed like Phil was no longer there, it seemed like he had been replaced.

"Well?" he asked impatiently. Keely tried to struggled free of Phil's gripped obviously uncomfortable. But this time she saw something else in his eyes, something she'd never seen before,

"Phil…you know-" Phil pulled her towards him before she finished her sentence. He kissed her, but not sweet or romantically, but desperately. Keely tried to pull away, but he wouldn't let her. Here she was, with her wildest dream happening, but she hoped that it wasn't. There wasn't any…desire in it. Keely struggled away from Phil, wondering what was wrong with him. Then something in him clicked. He opened his eyes and pushed Keely off him. Phil frantically started to apologize,

"Keely! Keely, I am SO sorry- I…I don't know what came over me! It's like we were talking and tickling and then…making out…" his voice trailed off. Keely rubbed her wrists; two big red hand marks ran along them. She looked up at Phil in disgust,

"Look, Phil. I don't know what was going through your mind, but please…" she sighed and walked out of the room. Moments later Keely returned,

"Phil- This is _my_ room"

"Oh" Phil replied and shuffled out of the room, not looking back.

When he returned to his own room, he collapsed on the bed. It was weird though, he should've been feeling upset or apologetic or confused, but he felt nothing, like the thing that makes him go had gone. It was stupid though, everyone had a soul, you couldn't just lose it could you? As he thought, lying spread on the bed, he felt someone shove his stomach down. Phil sat up and wheezed, looking around; no one was in his room.

"Owen?" gasped; looking around his friend was not there. Then a revelation reached him- the room was haunted. Well, that was a no-brainer, but as he thought back to when he had the virtu-goggles on, he remember that they went down three sets of stairs- the 6th floor. And they ran along the corridor, to a room where there was a small picture of a cat in the corner, he knew this because he saw it was where Lydia was murdered, and none of the other rooms had had it when he'd passed. He walked over to the corner, instantly, the toasty room dropped to a harsh cold. Phil peeled back the crumpled wallpaper to reveal a drawing of a small black cat. Phil stepped back. Not only was it haunted, but someone had been _murdered_ in there! Phil paced the floor, shuddering. He lay back on the bed and tried to think of something to take his mind of things,

'_Keely_' He thought, _'I could write her a song, and then she'll know that I'm sorry!_' He picked up a piece of paper and started to write. Words came to his head, he hurriedly wrote it all down.

After a while there was a knock on the door and Owen came in. Phil quickly stuffed the piece of paper in his sleeve and lay back down.

"Hey, Man, Phil, I'm really sorry 'bout earlier," Owen apologized. He lent down and picked up the journal, "Wanna give this to Keely?" Phil nodded and took the journal from Owen without a word and headed down the stairs. Phil knocked on Keely's door and Via answered it.

"Hey, Vee," Phil looked round the doorway, "Is Keely in your room?"

"Yes," she replied, "but she doesn't want to talk to you" Phil looked down at his feet and held the book out,

"Oh, well could you give this to her?" As he held out his arm, the crumpled piece of paper fell from his hand and rolled across the room floor. Phil didn't notice and walked away. When Via shut the door, the paper blew across the floor by Keely's, who was sniffling on her bed, feet. Via left the book on the side and left the room, telling Keely she was gonna find out that evening's menu. Keely looked down at her feet, she saw the crumpled piece of paper, unrolling it she read,

_Song for Keely_

_Yeah,  
We started as friends  
But something happened inside me  
Now I'm reading into everything  
But there's no sign you hear the lightning  
You don't ever notice me turning on my charm  
Or wonder why I'm always where you are_

I've made it obvious  
Done everything but sing it  
_I've crushed on you so long, but on and on you get me wrong  
I'm not so good with words  
And since you never notice  
The way that we belong  
I'll say it in a love song_

_I've heard you talk about  
How you want someone just like me  
But everytime I ask you out  
We never move pass friendly_

And you don't ever notice how I stare when we're alone  
Or wonder why I keep you on the phone

_I've made it obvious  
Done everything but sing it  
I've crushed on you so long but on and on you get me wrong  
I'm not so good with words  
And since you never notice  
The way that we belong  
I'll say it in a love song_

_You are my very first thought in the morning  
And my last at nightfall  
You are the love that came without warning  
I need you, I want you to know  
_

_I've made it obvious  
So finally I'll sing it(I've crushed on you so long  
I'm not so good with words  
And since you never notice  
The way that we belong  
I'll say it in a love song  
And sing it until the day you're holding me  
I've wanted you so long but on and on you get me wrong  
I more then adore you but since you never seem to see  
But you never seem to see  
I'll say it in this love song_

A huge smile came across Keely's face as she hugged the note.

**I FINALLY FINISHED THIS CHAPTER! It was gonna be longer, but I really wanted to post it. Don't you think that song fitted, my sister had her CD in her car and was playing it and I just had "_Pheely_" running through my head?**


	10. Your eyes, they sparkle

**The song in the previous chapter was 'Obvious' by Westlife. I'm writing this chapter on Monday 28th November, chances are, it won't be finished by December :)**

Keely walked out of her room to go to the dining hall, hoping she'd run into Phil on the way there so she could thank him. She looked down the hallway and saw Phil just going down the stairs,

"Phil!" she yelled, but he ignored her, descending down the stairs. Keely ran towards him but heard eager footsteps and Phil going,

"Hey, watch where you're going!" Moments later, Via was standing in front of Keely, a beaming smile on her face.

"What are you so happy about?" Keely inquired

"Is it true?"

"Is what true?" Keely looked around, maybe Via was talking to someone behind her; she wasn't. Via sighed,

"Is it true that you were caught snogging Jason Sassafras in the lift?"

Keely looked bemused,

"Snogging?" She said, not know what the word meant. Via sighed again,

"Making out. I heard people saying that you were caught making out with Jason Sassafras inn the 'elevator'" Keely's eyes widened. Who could've made up such a thing? Keely pushed past Via, hoping to get to Phil. No luck. As Keely descended the stairs, Jason blocked her at the top of the stairwell of the main hall. Students going to dinner were walking around the floor below and all looked up to see Jason and Keely together at the top of the stairwell, wondering whether or the rumours were true.

"Hey, Keely," he said sleazily, trying to sound cool, "Wanna make those stories true?" He grabbed her round the waist and pulled her towards him, but Keely was quick and slipped form his grasped.

"Leave me alone!" she shouted at him, "I'm _trying_ to find Phil!" She push passed him, ran down the stairs and out of the huge doors. She had no idea where Phil was, but she hoped that the cool sea breeze would help clear her mind. She wandered around the large complex, the sea lapped near-by. Keely was draw by the sound, it was so…appealing. The moon glistened on the sea and stars sparkled widely. She stepped nearer mesmerized. As she did, she heard a crumbling below her; she was at the edge of the cliff. Before she could even scream, the cliff end gave way below her, doom was inevitable. But instead of falling she felt a tug on her arm and she was slung back onto the grassy area around her. Keely gasped; relieved she was alive, so much so that she didn't even thank her saviour.

"You k, Keels?" Phil asked her, she turned around smiling. Keely threw herself over him, locking him in a tight hug. "I'm gonna take that as a yes" he smiled back at her. "I saw you on the edge and I was like 'Oh my God' and then you screamed and I was so scared." He was talking fast now. Keely just smiled,

"So, Phil, what were you doing out here?"

"Oh, I was…just star-gazing" he pointed to a little blanket and a small bag he had, "In the future, there is so much light pollution that you can't even see starts anymore, and this place is away from any big lights, you can see the stars perfectly"

"Oh…mind if I join you?"

"Sure" The two sat down on the blanket gazing up at the stars, neither saying a word. Soon Keely broke the silence by shivering,

"Are you O.k?" Phil asked her

"Yeah…just a bit cold" Phil took of his jumper, and offered it to Keely,

"Here, Keels"

"No, I couldn't, then you'd be cold!" He shook his had and draped the jumper over her shoulders. Instantly, her body was heated.

"Thermo-jacket" Phil explained. Phil then picked up a thermos and offered it to Keely.

"You can have coffee, espresso, cappuccino, hot chocolate or chicken soup" He told her, indicating to the buttons along the side, each showing different drinks.

"Hot chocolate please" Keely said smiling; Phil pressed the button and a warm drink poured into the lid, complete with marshmallows. Keely smiled and sipped gratefully, resting her head of Phil's shoulder.

"You see that star there, next to the ursa minor?" Phil asked her, pointing to a constellation

"Huh?" Keely replied back, she wasn't an astronomer.

"The big one which looks like a small bear" he sighed

"Oh…yeah, I think I see it" She glanced in the completely different direction to Phil. He saw this and turned her head to the way he was looking.

"_Now_ I see it! The really sparkly one, next to the bear's head?"

"Yeah, actually."

"What about it?"

"Well, I mean, the star, it burned out 1000 of years ago, but we can still see it. We're sharing the sky with all the people in the past, in the future. One day, they would like up at the sky and see what we see." She nodded in acknowledgement. "So if I go back to 2121, you can still see me, even though I'm not here. Do you understand?" Keely looked bemused,

"Not…really…"

"Doesn't matter anyway, but that star, soon we won't be able to see it, just like planets nearer the star."

"Phil, why are you telling me this?"

"Um…well, that star is my star. In the future, whenever a child is born, they get a star, just randomly picked, and that's mine- and this is the first time I've seen it."

"So it's the Phil-Star?"

"Yeah, and I seem to see it every night, which is weird. But, yeah, if I go back, you can look up, and I'll be there" He gazed at her, smiling.

"So," she said, snuggling up closer, "Do I have a star?" Phil didn't reply for a while.

"Phil?"

"Well, I know this sounds really corny, but you…your eyes, the sparkle more then the stars…"

"So, if you leave, you wanna take one of my eyes with you?" She said jokingly, laughing. Phil laughed in return. Phil rested her head back on his shoulder,

"Phil…you didn't hear that you rumour about me and Jason…?"

"Yeah," Phil replied bitterly, "I'm very happy for the two of you" He went to move Keely's head of his shoulder, but she stopped his hand with hers.

"It's…It's not true though, just some stupid rumour" Phil seemed to brighten up,

"Really? That's great!" Keely eyed him suspiciously,

"Why is that, Philly-Willy?" Phil stalled, looking for words,

"Well…you know…because he's a jerk and I was just looking out for you" Keely smiled and snuggled closer to Phil, he hand still in his. Soon, she started to drift off to sleep and Phil wrapped his arm around her.

xXx

"Keely…pst…Keely!" Phil said, nudging her, she flickered her eyes, "Keel! It's, like 3 am!" Keely shot up and help Phil put everything back into his bag, together, they sneaked back into the hotel. As they reached Keely's room, there was a note on the door. Phil pulled out the WZRD to read it. It scruffy writing it said,

_Keely,_

_I couldn't find you. I am going to bed. Owen is bunking with someone on the 3rd floor. If you read this, just go to Phil's room or summit_

_Toodles_

_Via_

They sneaked quietly up the stairs and went to Phil's room. Half of Keely's stuff was in the room, so she pulled on her night dress, a white one with feathers around the rim, and snuggled up to an already asleep Phil. She too drifted off to sleep. Keely had a lovely dream.

She and Phil were up in space, dancing in the stars. They flew across the sky like it was a ballroom. As they reach the "Phil-Star", they stopped and Phil started to caress her face, brushing the hair from it. Keely blushed shyly. Her eyes shot open. She saw a man standing in front of her. He had longish hair and the glowing red eyes. Keely screamed and Phil shot awake. Just as he did, the man disappeared.

"Keely, what is it?" Keely was too stunned to say thing"Are you o.k?" He asked anxiously.

"There…there was a man…he had glowing red eyes…I saw him…" Tears fled her eyes, Phil wrapped his arm around him.

"It'll be O.k, Keely. I'm here…just go back to sleep. He won't come back…I promise, I will never let anyone scare or hurt you" Keely eventually succumbed to Phil's demand and fell asleep, as did Phil"

xXx

"PHIL!" Keely screamed for her best friend, Phil awoke sweating. His eyes darted to the doorway, Keely was being dragged away by a man just taller then her. He covered her month with is hand. Phil rushed out of the bed but the man stared at him with blood red eyes. As he did, it sent a shiver through Phil's body, for a moment, he was immobilized. Phil was awoken when the door slammed shut on him. He hammered it desperately, Keely's pleads for help echoed through Phil's head.

**Meh. _Finally _did this chapter! It is now Saturday the 3rd of December :) As I said earlier, the song was called "Obvious"**


	11. With my consience bleeding

**O.k, It's Sunday morning and I woke up to find I'm home alone- whoo! I looooove all my reviewers and the reviews I receive. I just realised, last night, that I missed out two parts of dialogue I was gonna include, they are here:**

**-----------------------------**

"**Keely…" Phil said quietly, "…Do you think that everyone has a soul"**

"**Sure, everyone has a soul mate"**

"**Not a soul mate…a soul"**

"**yeah, I guess…"**

"**No reason…no reason at all…."**

**And also, this one,**

**------------------------------------**

"**Oh, Keel, you know I said that you could use The Giggle thing without talking to people," Keely nodded, "Well, you can. So if you wanna save that girl or something, you can!"**

**---------------------------------**

**There, the second one was more important then the first one. Also, my chapter names I get them all from songs they are:**

**Because Heaven Sends- Under the Gun- The Killers**

**Tied up to a Dream- under the Gun- the Killers**

**I don't care if you don't care- Jesus of Suburbia- Green Day**

**You're sorrow shows- I can't live- Kelly Clarkson**

**A moment like this- A moment like this- Kelly Clarkson**

**Something More- Something More- Aly and AJ**

**So loving you must be like suicide- Jackass- Green Day**

**To know you is to hate you- Jackass- Green Day**

**Ain't it obvious? - Obvious- Westlife**

**You eyes, they sparkle- Gone- Kelly Clarkson**

**o.k, seeing I wasted half a page writing that, time for the story :D**

**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! POTF has been cancelled :(**

Phil hammered against the door desperately. Tears fled his eyes. It was just like his dream…except it was real. He couldn't give up hope. He couldn't let Keely die, he'd promised her. Phil threw himself against the door repeatedly, until his shoulder started to bleed. The door had started to break away from its hinges, but Phil knew that by the time it opened, Keely would be long gone. Phil ran back towards his clothes and pulled the WZRD from his coat pocket. A deep blue light zapped from the top and hit the door. The room was amok with dust and when it cleared, Phil could see that the door was now lying on the floor. As he ran out the room, he noticed a sword on the wall, hanging high above the door frame. The man and Keely were standing at the end of the corridor; Phil knew he could kill both of them if he went un-armed. Being too short to reach the blade, he used a device of the WZRD. Finally, he was ready. Heavy sword in hand, Phil approached the man who kidnapped Keely, closed his eyes and swung the blade. It swung clean through the man. The man turned around to face Phil and Phil realised exactly who the man was,

"Charles…" he whispered. The man laughed, "What do you want with Keely?" Phil yelled at him. Keely was knelt on the floor, eye eyes shut. Upon hearing Phil, they opened up.

"Phil…don't" she said weakly. The man glared at Phil, sending a shiver down his spine.

"Wha…what do you want?" He asked hesitantly. The man opened his mouth to speak, his voice icy,

"Why, my Lydia, of course…" He glared at Keely who seemed frozen to the spot, "I must kill her." Phil was taken aback by this announcement. Keely looked desperately at him for hope.

"But…But she's not Lydia" he told him boldly, "Her name is Keely Teslow"

"But she is the perfect rendition of my Lydia. And for that, she must die!"

"Wait…Please doesn't!" Phil pleaded, why wasn't Keely running away? "Why…why did you want to kill Lydia?" He tried to stall, hoping that Keely would get his message; after all, the knife in the man's hand looked _very_ sharp. The man chuckled and started walking nearer to Keely.

"You wanna know why?" He spoke with a hint of madness in voice, "I _loved_ Lydia with all my heart, I sacrificed everything for her. And then what do I find? I find she's a cheating _whore!_" as he said the last word, he held the knife to Keely's neck and slash deep into her throat. Phil screamed and ran to his best friend, holding her body.

"You bastard!" he screamed, hugging her motionless body, tears flowing freely from his eyes. Charlie just laughed. "You bastard!" he cried again. Blood poured down from her, onto Phil. Her once pure white dress had now turned a deep scarlet. Phil her close, but he new she was gone. Then he though of her mom; Keely was the only person she had. She'd be lonely. But his family had each other and Pim. Phil saw in the corner of his eye Charlie raising his knife up. Phil anticipated a searing pain as the knife went down, but instead he just heard swearing on Charlie's behalf.

"It didn't work!" He cried, "She wasn't Lydia- but someone here has a part of her in them and I need it, so I can be back alive and I shall be immortal!."

"That's what I was trying to tell you!" Phil yelled back at him, he wondered, with all this screaming, why no one had heard? Then another thought came to him.

'_Maybe it was Lydia who kissed me?' _he thought, _'That's why I felt faint. She was sucking herself into me, and sucking my life out of me'_

"It's me you want!" Phil cried suddenly, paused, and then continued, "It…It's me you want. Not Keely, she…had nothing to do with it" He felt fresh tears leave his eyes. Phil walked towards Charles.

"I think Lydia, sorta 'possessed' me…you can take me instead…please. And bring Keely back, you can can't you" Charles's frown turn into a mad grin.

"Of course!" He said, "It's so obvious" and he held his sword up, "Of course I shall bring your friend back. Don't worry, this won't hurt much." Phil saw a glimmer as the light on the wall hit the lamp and felt a searing pain in his chest, but it was nothing to match the pain he had felt when Keely had died. The pain left and Phil's head was run with thoughts

'_I'll miss my family, but at least they'll have each other. Pim can look after mom and dad'_ and his final thought before he slipped away into eternal darkness was '_Keely_'

**Yes! I finished the chapter- go me **


	12. Suddenly I looked up, you were my sky

**I'm not in the writing mood, but hey, I'm sure my Missy will inspire me (I am currently sing 'In a second' to her). I have a cold :( oh well, only 5 more days of school! I've been banned from tvDOTcom- hold me :'( I never realised how good a name I named this fic. In the song 'Midnight Show', the guy kills his girlfriend.**

Keely rubbed her eyes. What a horrid dream she'd had. Being kidnapped and killed. As her eyes opened fully she saw pools of blood around her and realised how much her throat hurt. Her hands felt wet, looking down, she saw glistening scarlet liquid. Keely screamed and jumped back slightly and screamed even more when she saw Phil laying the crimson. She ran to grab her best friend, hoping it was just a sick joke, or a dream. She held him in her arms, not wanting to let go.

"Phil…" she muttered. Blood was still flowing out of his chest; she felt it warming her hand as she tried to stop it. "No…please…"

"Keely…" She heard lightly, Keely wasn't sure if it was just her imagination. She looked down at Phil, his face blurred through her tears. She was certain though, that he was smiling back at her.

"Keely…" he said again, this time she knew it was him, "Keely, I'm glad that you're back again"

"Back? Phil, I never went anywhere"

"You…you did. You died Keel," he said weakly, "But, I asked if I could die instead" He paused for a while, Keely held him tightly, hugging him, his lukewarm hand firmly in hers,

"Phil…why?"

"Because…" and then next words Keely had to strain to here them, "Because I love you" She had tried to remain eye contact with him through the whole thing but she turned away so he couldn't see her crying.

"Phil…I" but, as she said this, she felt his hand turn icy cold in his and his eyes were shut, "I…I love you too" She told him before sobbing loudly. She hoped madly that he was alive when she said this.

XxX

Keely stared out to the sea, at the end of the cliff.

_Would it be so bad_, she thought, _if I jumped?_

The police were inside, asking questions, questions she couldn't, wouldn't or shouldn't answer. When they asked her why her blood was on his clothes and then if it was she who had killed him, she had run out onto the bay.

"Why did you have to do this Phil?" She shouted out to no one in particular, "Why did you have to come into my life and ruin everything" She fell on the grass and sobbed softly "…Why did you make me fall in love with you?" A cold wind blew over her, and, Keely was certain that she heard it say, "I'm sorry, Keel" She wiped the tears from one of her eyes and looked up at the sky.

The Phil-star had gone.

**That was a short chapter; it took me, like, an hour to write. Oh my God, 'Christmas Break' is on in like two hours! Review**

**Zoë**


	13. Scattered

**Ok, I'm writing some more now. All the songs in this are real songs.**

Keely lay on her bed. It had been two months since Phil had left her. Two months, 4 days, 16 hours and 29 minutes. She looked around her room, it was a total mess, heck, her life was a total mess. She'd tried to stop going to school, because she didn't want pity from everyone there. That was one reason; the other was that she didn't want to see Pim. Eventually, her mother had forced her to go to school, threatening to rip up all of Keely's pictures of Phil. A lot of the time, she would go down to the cemetery and sit there for a while, even when it was raining. On the days she did go to school, she barely paid much attention. The school had sent notes and made phone calls to her mother, as if Keely shouldn't be grieving anymore, as if a month was a long enough time to forget her best friend. Keely looked down on her floor, pictures were scattered around, of Phil, of the two of them, of them with other people. Even though it was only two in the afternoon, Keely felt tired. Stacks of homework were piled up on her desk, but she didn't care about that. She pulled the cover over her, still in her clothes, and drifted asleep. When she awoke, she looked at her clock. It was 12:15. She sighed and turned on the light next to her. The light covered the whole room, and Keely could see something written in thick black marker on the wall opposite.

_No, I can not sleep,_

_I've lost my voice_

_Sleepless and redundant_

'_I love you' is not enough_

_I'm lost for words_

Keely ran her fingers along the words. "Phil" she muttered silently. She picked up the marker that lay on the floor and wrote a reply,

_Phil? Is that you? Please tell me this isn't a dream_

She put the marker back down and smiled. She wanted to hug the wall.

XxX

It had been 3 days since she'd written the note on the wall, and still no reply. She mother had blown a fuse when she saw magic marker on Keely's soft pink wall, but then hugged her daughter. Keely tried to convince her that it was Phil who wrote it. She nodded and said 'Of Course' in a patronizing tone, the kind a mother says to a little girl who claims she saw a faerie or something. Keely knew her mom probably thought that she had written it, or just thought her daughter is a complete nut-job. Keely sighed and looked down at the pictures on the floor; the memories brought tears to her eyes. Picking up the marker, she scrawled in thick black pen,

_I've got some_

_Scattered pictures_

_Lying on my bedroom floor_

_Reminds me of the_

_Times we shared_

_Makes me wish that you were there_

_Now it seems I've forgotten my purpose in this life_

The next day, she got a reply. She knew it was Phil. It was written in Phil's delicate handwriting. It was short but it showed a lot

_Making your mascara bleed_

_Tears down your face_

_Leaving traces of my mistake_

After a few weeks, the walls were fully of verses, so Keely wrote on the wooden floor:

_I'd never live  
Before your love  
I'd never felt  
Before your touch  
And I'd never needed anyone  
To make me feel alive  
But then again,  
I wasn't really living'  
I'd never lived...  
Before your love_

Phil had written back:

_Anytime you feel like you just can't hold on  
Just hold on to my love and I'll help you be strong  
But you're so afraid to lose, and baby I can't reach your heart  
I can't face this world that's keeping us apart_

There was a sparse amount of pink in her room, just black lyrics. Keely had written her latest message,

_I know that you're true to me  
you're always there  
you say you care  
I know that you want to be mine_

One morning, when Keely awoke, she saw blue writing on the back of her door

_So go on  
And sleep darling  
Why don't you pretend we were just a dream_

Underneath he wrote in red,

_I love you, Keel, I always have and I always will, but I can't let you throw you life away._

_Goodbye_

Tears filled Keely eyes.

"No, Phil…" she whispered, "No…"

XxX

Keely picked up a paint brush and started to paint a soft yellow around her room, she had already scrubbed off the words from the floor, she just had to cover up the ones on the wall. When she was done, she looked around the room, nowhere could she see any traces of their writings- except on the door, she couldn't bare to take it off though. Keely sat on the bed and put her head in her hands, resulting in getting yellow paint on her face. She was so lost in thought; she hadn't heard her mother call her,

"KEELY" she yelled, Keely looked up,

"Yes?" she shouted back,

"You have a visitor, should I send her up?"

"Sure" Keely wondered who the visitor was, her mother had said it was a girl, and Via had moved to Saudi Arabia with her dad a month ago. She heard footsteps and there was a tap on the door

"Come in" she beckoned. Pim pulled back the door and waked in, taken aback by the strong smell of paint,

"Hey Keel," She glanced at Keely's bedside table, where there was a lovely picture of Phil and Keely. Pim could feel fresh tears welling up,

"Hey, Pim" Keely replied

"I…need to tell you…my family are going back to the future, and I wanted to give you this. They don't now about it" She handed Keely a small cylindrical object

"Is this…the time-virtu-Google thing?" Pim nodded,

"Please, you know what happened on the school trip" She advanced closer to Keely and put the orb in her hand, closing it for her, she went closer to her,

"For the love of everything, Blondie, please save my brother"

**There done another chapter, I'm gonna put it up before school tomorrow if I remember.**


	14. All your feelings are deep inside

**Got bored tonight so I've started to write; Tee hee hee, that rhymes.**

"Just twist the nozzle, and set the date and time and press _this_ button to fit in with the clothes" Pim told Keely for the 6th time, "got it?"

"I…I think so" Keely said uncertainly. Pim sighed and explained yet again, "Oh…I get it now" Keely set the date, _1809_ That's the date when the hotel was the most popular, maybe if she got lucky, she could meet Lydia and tell her not to fall in love with Charles. Keely had no idea what the date was, she just pressed some random buttons, hoping she would go to the right place. There was a blue light and a crackling noise and Keely found herself in the middle of a mask party. Everyone was dressed in beautiful clothing, with equally amazing masks. Keely pressed another button on the device and her modern clothes changed to a lacy pink ball gown and a silver and red mask. But how could she find Lydia? She started to mingle with the crowd, hoping to run into her. No luck, but she ran into someone else though,

"Hello, my dear" said a familiar voice. He may have been wearing a mask, but Keely could recognize Charles,

"Hello, _sir_" she stated, remembering what Via had told her about that Deportment Class she had once back in England. If someone a woman didn't want to talk to a man, she would add '_sir_' to the end of her sentence. Hopefully, Charles got the message,

"Lydia, dear, don't you recognise me?"

"Sorry, I'm not Lydia," She lifted up her mask, "My name is Keely Teslow. Do you know where Lydia is?"

"No, I'm afraid I don't, Miss Teslow, if I find her, would you like me to tell her that you are looking for her?"

"No thank you" Keely replied before walking off, her next priority was to find a loo. When she arrived at the bathroom, she overheard someone talking to Lydia; Keely quickly emerged and rushed over to the blonde girl,

"Lydia?" Keely asked,

"Yes, that is I…" The girl replied uncertainly, "Natasha?"

"Natasha?" Keely wondered who Natasha was, possibly her sister, "My name is Kee…" then she stopped herself. Making sure no one was around, she started her sentence again, "I am you, from the future" Lydia scoffed,

"Of…course you are" she said in a familiar patronizing tone, _Maybe I am related to her_ Keely though, _because she sound a hell of a lot like my mother_'

"Look, I have no times for games," Keely told her seriously, "Charles will murder you, I don't know when, but he kills you in this very hotel." Lydia looked shocked for a second,

"But…he, he would never do that"

"Please," Keely had tears in her eyes, "Please, he will. He'll also come back and kill my best friend." Tears felt Keely's eyes, falling from the mask. She was sure she convinced Lydia, if not, she could always come back.

"Please believe me" and when Keely pressed the button and disappeared from Lydia's sight, the 19th centaury girl was defiantly believing what the "future her" had said.

XxX

Keely was back at the main hall in the hotel. She looked down at her watch; it was 5 days before the…fateful night. Keely put the gadget in her pocket and ran up 6 flights of stairs. Without knocked, she threw open Phil's door. Phil, currently topless, screamed when he saw Keely and desperately tried to button up a shirt. Tears fled her eyes, tears of joy. She ran towards him,

"Keely…what are you-" but he was cut of as she placed her lips to his.

**Short chappy, I know. Ok, the last 3 chapters (this one and the previous 2) I wrote all today, shows you how bored I get without being on the TV forums. :) Review. I think the next chapter will be the last, because I might just make a crappy sequel **


	15. I remember crying in the park

**Okay, this is the final chapter. If I remember, I'll post the words to Midnight Show at the bottom of this page. Heck, even I've never seen all the words. You tell me where it says about him killing his girlfriend. Well, on with the story.**

"You know Phil?" Keely said in a playful tone, "It's been three months since-"

"Since we became a couple?" Phil finished her sentence, rocking back and forth slightly on the swing chair in Phil's back garden. From the clouds up above, she could tell that it was gonna snow soon.

"I was gonna say 'Since I saved your life'" She said in reply, "But this one works as well." She giggled. Phil lent over and kissed her, softly. She blushed when he pulled away.

"That's for saving my life"

"Well, I should do that more often, then" Keely kissed him again. Just then Pim came out, caring a black sack and a pair of plant-trimmers.

"Save the romance for the bedroom!" Pim told them in disgust. The two pulled away, sheepishly.

"I…" Keely cleared her throat; "I'd better go" She quickly got up of the seat, leaving the garden in a hurry. Phil gazed after her, love struck.

"What's your problem?" Pim asked him, in a harsh tone.

"What's yours?"

Pim sighed heavily, "Go ask dad" As Phil walked past Pim to get into the house, he could see that her eyes were red a puffy.

**XxX**

"So why did you want to see me?" Keely asked Phil. Was it her, or did he look like he'd been crying. The winter sun was starting to set now.

"I…um…" Phil bit his lip, "Keely…we've…" he couldn't get a sentence out.

"What is it?" The two were sitting in Keely back garden, among the ceramic statues. She was twiddling the small baby's breath he had just given her between her fingers.

"Ever since we met…our friendship has been…difficult, to say the least" Keely looked bemused; Phil carried on, "With me being a time traveller. And yesterday…" Phil stopped yet again, breathed in and spoke again, "…yesterday, my dad actually fixed the time machine and tried it out and everything." Keely knew what was coming, "Keel, there's no easy way to put this…I'm going back and I can never come back to visit you"

Keely sat quietly on the grass, not sure what to do. "Get out" she said in a hushed whisper

"Pardon?" Phil replied, slipping his hand in hers.

"Get away from me!" She cried at him, practically ripping his hand from hers. "Get the hell out of my garden, out of my _life_" Phil could see from the look in her eyes that she was serious, and that she would rip his head off if he didn't do as she said.

"S…sees ya, Keels" Phil stammered as he rose from the ground. He looked back at her once as he left the garden, and he saw past the anger and the hatred, and saw the sadness in her. As soon as Phil had left, Keely sobbed in anger and in sadness, crushing the delicate flower in her hand.

**XxX**

Keely sat on a bench in the park, crying. The sun had fully set and only the moonlight illuminated the cold park. Keely heard footsteps behind her, the snow crunching between their feet. Keely held her breath, just realising how cold she was. When Phil had told her the news, she had dismissed him and then gone down to the park. She now wished she had gloves or a scarf or coat with her. The person stopped walking but Keely didn't turn to see who it was.

"Hey Keel" Phil's familiar voice broke the silence. She didn't reply, "You're mom said you'd be here" still no reply. Phil sighed. "I'm sorry, Keels" He turned around and started walking away. When he walked about 3 feet Keely replied angrily,

"Sorry? Just what are you sorry for, Philip Diffy? Sorry for coming here? Sorry for meeting me? Sorry for offering to tutor me? Sorry for telling me your secret? Sorry for being my friend?" then she quietly added, "Sorry for making me fall in love with you?"

Phil walked back to Keely and sat on the bench next to her. She shuffled away from him. "Keely, never have I regretted any of those things." He paused, "especially not the last one" Keely scoffed, "Please believe me, Keel" he said in a half-pleading tone. Taking off one of his gloves, he placed his hand on hers; he immediately pulled away, screaming slightly,

"Jeez, you're frozen!" Keely nodded slightly, "Here, take my gloves." He offered, she denied. "Keel, you're gonna catch your death in this cold!"

"I don't care," she mumbled, "I feel like dying" Phil stared at her hard,

"Keely, please don't be like this. You can't waste your whole life, because of me." She looked back at him,

"Phil…" she muttered before falling into his side. Her face has blue as were her lips and hands. Phil removed his clothes to put over her. He wrapped one of his scarves around her neck, put his gloves over her icy hands and placed his hat over her frozen ears. Holding her close, he hugged her.

"Thanks…Phil…for everything" She whispered, before passing out.

**XxX**

When Keely awoke, Phil had gone. She sighed, wiping icicle tears from her eyes. She still had all of Phil's clothes on, and she was nice and warm, although she wasn't feeling like that. Keely stretched her arms, opening her hands. As she did, a note fell out and flew down the park, into the snow. Keely followed in, her trainers wet. As she picked up the note, slightly dripping from the bottom, she took it back to the bench. It was long and in Phil's writing. As she read it, fresh tears flooded her eyes.

**And that is the end of this story! The sequel has a _little _to do with this story :) My internet has gone kaput so I may have it up for Christmas if the 'net is working by then. I think I may have figured where the dude kills the dudette in this song, the bit about the baby's breath and the chandelier, but, try to find it out for yourself. Reviews would be awesome; else you shall never know what the note says! (I have to type up the song words from memory, stupid bloody internet. I could listen to it, but I'd rather listen to Green Day)**

**Midnight Show**

I know what you want  
I wanna take you a midnight show tonight  
If you can keep a secret  
I got a blanket in the back seat on my mind  
And a little place that sits beneath the sky  
She turned her face to speak  
But no-one heard her cry  
Drive faster, boy  
Drive faster, boy

I know there's a hope  
There's too many people trying to help me cope  
You got a real short skirt  
I wanna look up, look up, look up, yeah yeah

We were just in time  
Let me take a little more off your mind  
There's something in my head  
Somewhere in the back said  
We were just a good thing  
We were such a good thing

Make it go away without a word  
But promise me you'll stay  
And fix these things I've hurt  
Oh make it go away!

Drive faster, boy  
Drive faster, boy

Oh crashing time can't hide a guilty girl  
With jealous hearts that start with gloss and curls  
I took my baby's breath beneath the chandelier  
Of stars in atmosphere  
And watch her disappear  
Into the midnight show...

Oh faster, faster, faster...  
Oh no no no no no...  
If you keep a secret  
Well baby... you can keep a secret  
If you keep a secret...


End file.
